Fate Intervenes
by ladykathryn
Summary: Typical Jareth/Sarah romance
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello everyone, yet another weak attempt to write a story, hopefully I wont fail miserably somewhere in the middle, as I have tended to do.  
  
The plot is not original/ Sarah is a Princess that no one knows exists and in the typical style of these stories she is to marry Jareth the goblin King.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the creatures of the Labyrinth, any person or creature not from original movies are the creation of my strange and delusional mind. It is not my intention to steal other people's ideas, many things influence writing, one is reading fan fiction. (I promise future disclaimers will be shorter)  
  
Prologue:  
  
She screamed in pain, she knew her child was coming. For nine long months Lissalle lived in agony. She was forced into her marriage, and into her husband's bed. Her father kept telling her, a king has chosen you, of all the others you should accept you fate. The Elfin king would have no other he had made his choice.  
  
High King Amándir had left to seek audience with the King of the Underground Jareth. Amándir was trying to keep favor with Jareth, his dealings had been a little unlawful, and did not want to loose his precious kingdom.  
  
Jareth did not turn to look at him.  
  
"I will not help you this time Amándir." He said coldly  
  
"I have not come for help sire. It is about my wife, she is with child."  
  
"I am not sure why you have come such a distance to convey news I was already informed of." Jareth knew this man was up to something; somehow he felt he would be responsible for this small child.  
  
"Sire the child is to be a girl. I was hoping to forge an old alliance between our kingdoms. I wish to betrothed the girl to you."  
  
Jareth considered the matter, Jareth was not a fool, he knew that Amándir had an agenda but this could work in his favor, the girl would have sovereignty of the elf kingdom and he could once and for all get rid of Amándir.  
  
"Very well then," Jareth said slyly "I will travel with you this evening."  
  
The journey took the remaining of the night. When they arrived Lissale had been holding the baby girl in her arms.  
  
"Your majesty" Lissale bowed her head quickly, "My lady, I have come to announce an agreement with King Amándir, this young princess will be my future wife on her 21st birthday."  
  
Lissalle did not like the arrangement, but she knew if she did not agree she would regret it later, she simply nodded.  
  
"What are you to name her?"  
  
Amándir tried to speak a name but Jareth quickly interrupted him. "When you have a son Amándir then you may name him."  
  
"I would like to call her Sariya. It was my grandmother's name."  
  
"May I hold her for a moment." Sariya showed no fear when he held her, he took his finger and created a small magical mark on the back of her neck, a symbol that indicated that she belonged to him.  
  
Jareth left the kingdom quickly after visiting with the elf kingdom and returned to his own.  
  
Lissalle wept that night; she did not know what to do. Then it came to her, she would go above ground, and she could magically change her and Sariya's ears to look more human. It was almost perfect.  
  
The next morning very sore and tired she packed some belongings and left quickly.  
  
Aboveground was a strange and foreign place to her, for almost a month she lived on the street, she was huddling in a corner trying to keep the young infant warm. Then a hand tapped her shoulder.  
  
He smiled at her, no woman should have to live like this, he thought. "Are you hungry?" He asked kindly.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Here come with me, I promise not to hurt you. My name is Robert Williams."  
  
The next month had been the happiest of Lissale's life, although she was having difficulty living without magic. She started calling her self Linda and her daughter Sarah. Sarah had no difficulty adapting. She seemed health and rosy. Unfortunately Lissalle became ill.  
  
She passed holding her daughter in her arms. Robert gave her a funeral and promised he would raise Sarah as his own. 


	2. Prologe Part 2

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews: Comments and criticisms always appreciated. I'm trying to set up the history of this story, before Sarah's journey to the Labyrinth also why during the movie it was not known who she was. Also future apologies, I am going to be moving over the next few weeks so updates may be sporadic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Labyrinth:  
  
Prologue part 2: Five years later:  
  
King Amándir paced the castle he had just sent word to the Goblin King. There was no proof that his daughter had died but he still had not found her. Every part of the underground had been searched. The Fiery forest, the Bog of Eternal Stench, the hedge mazes all of the oubliettes. He knew he would eventually have to look elsewhere.  
  
"King Jareth has arrived sir" The messenger bowed quickly as he spoke.  
  
Amándir walked the hall and greeted Jareth.  
  
"King Jareth, as you know I have searched these five long years for my wife and my daughter and still have not found them. Sir as you know by Elf law I may take another wife, however I am concerned."  
  
"The only thing you're concerned for is yourself, however unless the child is proved to be dead then I am still bound to the contract." Jareth sneered at the elf king.  
  
Amándir knew Jareth was much more powerful and had a much larger army so he did not say anything.  
  
"You may marry again if you wish I know the laws your former wife left without any notice as to where she journeyed. However, " Jareth added quickly. "Princess Sariya will still have supreme sovereignty even if you have a male child. It is the law of the Underground that first born children are given this right."  
  
Amándir grimaced but the child was missing so that gave him leave to train someone in her place, he had found a very willing woman to share his bed and he would marry her as soon as Jareth left.  
  
Jareth left the kingdom he knew why the queen had left; he could see the bruises along her face and arms. Amándir had not been kind to her; from what he had heard of the Elf king he was not kind to anyone. He knew the former Queen was chosen for her beauty, and Jareth had met her on several occasions and found her to be kind and good-natured. He knew the little girl had survived his magic would tell him if she did not. Unfortunately that was all he could know. Lissalle must have used magic to disguise herself and the child both physically and magically.  
  
Jareth looked out the window and wondered what a five-year-old girl might be doing at that moment. He walked into his castle, he knew eventually she would be called, he wasn't sure how, but as soon as her 21st birthday neared she would come home.  
  
Amándir brought a priest in immediately and married Calera, thankfully she was of noble blood, she came to elf king a year ago and offered herself to him.  
  
Amándir used her as he used the countless other females that were in his kingdom for his pleasure, and if the didn't please them then they were punished severely.  
  
That evening, the Elf King took Calera to his bed, and let his seed spill into her. He knew within minutes that he was successful, Calera would have a son. He smirked as she slept, she had served her usefulness, and when their son was two years old he would find a way to have her killed. He climbed out of the bed and found some kitchen wench to have a little fun with. He came up behind her and lifted up her skirt rubbing her thighs and groping her in anyway possible.  
  
At first the lass resisted him, then as she turned and saw that it was the king she quickly removed her dress and laid her self onto the floor for him, spreading her legs wide. (She knew the punishment for not giving into the king's desires)  
  
The king has smirked and entered her quickly. He thrusted into her very hard, listening to her muffled cries of pain and finding pleasure in it. He released into her magically protecting himself from impregnating her then got up and left her there on the floor sobbing. 


	3. Prologe Part 3: Sarah's 10 birthday

A/N: You guys are the best. Smiles at faithful reviewers. So to answer questions. Jareth will eventually kick King Amándir's butt, remember I'm setting up the history, Jareth knows this guy is evil and deep down is relieved that the Queen took off and disappeared so that he couldn't hurt the little girl. So anyway I promise this guy will pay. This next section is devoted to catching up with Sarah.  
  
You may also note there are large time Jumps (Im doing this to avoid a lot of what I call writers drivel)  
  
Disclaimer: Sighs no I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.  
  
Prologue Part 3: Sarah's 10 Birthday:  
  
Robert paced back and forth he was still undecided whether his gift would be appropriate. But it was the only thing her mother had that he thought was worth saving, that and a small ring she wore on her pinky finger.  
  
He caressed the red leather book with good lettering across it. He had read it once, it seemed interesting enough for a fantasy book but he still worried that it might be to old for Sarah or that she may not like it.  
  
He then swallowed the lump in his throat and walked up the stairs. He knocked lightly on her door.  
  
"Good morning princess" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning daddy." Sarah replied sleepily.  
  
"Sarah I have something very special for you."  
  
"You do." She sat strait up in bed grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Sarah, your mother had this book with her, I want you to have it."  
  
Sarah stroked the book, looked at the title "The Labyrinth" she said aloud. "What is it about daddy."  
  
"Well Sarah you can read and find out for yourself" He answered amusedly.  
  
For the next week Sarah could hardly put the book down, everything seemed so amazing to her, she kept the book at home and coveted it, as it was the only thing her mother had left. 


	4. Prologue Part 4: The first War

A/N: Yes last chapter was incredibly short, so to make up for it, I am also uploading this one. Ok quick catch up if I have done my math correctly when we last visited the Underground King Amándir was to have a son. At that time Sarah was 5, so in last chapter she was 10 so that made the little boy between 9-10.  
  
Prologue Part 4: The first war: 2 yrs and a few months after Sarah's 10th Birthday.  
  
Prince Malak was pacing impatiently in the throne room, waiting for his Father to finish speaking with the dignitaries. They were arguing over his elder sister again who disappeared over 12yrs ago.  
  
He could tell his father was furious as the dignitaries from the Goblin kingdom and the Fairy kingdom left.  
  
"I grow tired of waiting for them to declare your sister dead so you can be crown prince. This only means one thing."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"We go to war, are you prepared for battle Malak."  
  
"I am father" Malak had the same look in his eye his father had; he had waited to long for what he considered his rightful dues.  
  
King Amándir started sending messages to his few allies, the Trolls, and the Dark Elf kingdom. He knew the Fairy Kingdom would surrender easily, however he knew Jareth would not.  
  
The next week went quickly, finally the were ready. As the sun rose, the three different army's marched toward the Goblin Kingdom.  
  
Amándir's plan was to attack the Goblin King first then he knew any other Kingdom would be easy to conquer.  
  
By sunset the Army had reached the outskirts of the walls to the Labyrinth. They set camp and waited patiently until sunrise.  
  
Jareth sensed their presence immediately. He summoned all of his goblins and other Fae kingdoms immediately. He told the goblins to start setting traps along the inside of the Labyrinth.  
  
Through the night they worked diligently setting every possible trap imaginable.  
  
The next morning the goblins tired but ready to fight stood guard throughout the labyrinth.  
  
The army forced the door open. King Amándir split the army up sending ½ the army down the left path while he and his son lead the army down the right path.  
  
King Amándir had walked for hours; he no longer could see the other army, when he turned. How dare the goblin king call this a Labyrinth, there was no twists or turns or any visible entry.  
  
He leaned his hand against one of the walls and found he slipped through it. He noted two paths, once again he split the army he had in half sending some down one path and leading another.  
  
What Amándir did not know was that the first army that went down the other path had already been captured by the goblins and were being taken to the Fae courts. Also the group he just separated with fell quickly into an oubliette.  
  
What started as a large army of 500 had now shrunk to 175 men lead by the Elf King. The Path led quickly to the Goblin City. When the goblin army attacked.  
  
Swords and shields clashed, cannons blared. Even the trolls had trouble with these creatures.  
  
Jareth had his sword and was fighting amongst his people. His sword flaying from one side to another quickly.  
  
Even Malek fought displaying swordsmanship that was beyond his years. Then in an unfortunate series of events something happened. Malek Advanced to Jareth, who was occupied with a troll, Jareth swung the sword wide, and then heard a sickening thud, the young boys head rolled to the ground.  
  
"Jareth how dare you" Amándir screamed.  
  
Jareth fell into a daze unable to imagine he could do such a thing. Amándir advanced on him, then another fae struck him through the back, only just missing the mans heart. Amándir fell to the ground.  
  
The week following the attack the elf king was imprisoned and a temporary ruler was appointed until the Princess could be found one way or another.  
  
Jareth Never forgot the look of the boy's eyes, how could he forgive himself for killing a child. 


	5. Prologue part 5

A/N: Continued thanks to reviewers who offer support. I hope your enjoying this. Technically Sarah is 14 in this section. Also there is usually much disagreement about Sarah's age in the movie. I just looked this up www.imdb.com Jennifer Connelly was 16 well 15-16 so I am making Sarah 16 when movie happens. Also I am taking great liberties with movie in this chapter please forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: As always I do not own any part of the Labyrinth.  
  
Prologue part 5: Jareth's Discovery. Approximately 1 yr later.  
  
Jareth could no longer find join in his work. He no longer held balls or festivals. He no longer tended his gardens.  
  
The one thing Jareth hated the most was the wished children. Not that he ever enjoyed taking unwanted children from their spoiled siblings or parents. He would always find a good home for them among the fae people. But now every child's eyes echoed his eyes, their hair, his hair. He consistently tortured himself seeing the young Elf prince in every child.  
  
Though Jareth was reprieved of his actions he still did not reprieve himself. He needed to get away from the castle awhile he took his owl form he flew over the underground seeing the vast lands and for some strange reason he decided to see how the above ground had changed since he last visited.  
  
Jareth was amazed by the advances this world seemed to have, without having faith in magic. He flew over cities, and countrysides, then he rested on a poll in a park like area. Jareth cocked his head. There was a girl reading the book. How she had the book or where she had found it perplexed him but there she was reading the book and it seemed like she had tearstains running down her cheek.  
  
She hugged the massive dog that sat next to her. Jareth listened intently to her.  
  
"It's not fair, Merlin. Why does daddy have to go and get married? Everything was prefect until Ellen came along. And now," she sniffled, "it won't be just the two of us anymore."  
  
He watched the girl cry some more then she heard the chime of the clock in the park and ran home as fast as her feet could carry her.  
  
He followed her home then peered in through her window. This was no ordinary girl; this girl seemed to have a love of items that belonged in his world. He noticed a puppet that resembled a fiery. A figurine that looked like Sir Diddimus. A small knickknack that could have passed for Hoggle. A poster of a stair room that resembled his own. Then he spotted a music box with a doll that strangely looked like the girl. A maze toy with a statue that looked like him.  
  
He then would watch this girl every night, dress in clothing that looked like something from his world. Carry herself in a certain grace and beauty. There was something in her eyes that spoke volumes yet conveyed nothing.  
  
He thought somehow he had seen her face before, or that she looked like someone he knew, but he dismissed it and continued to just watch her.  
  
2 yrs later: (Quick Authors Note I found script to the movie on so please no throwing anything at me for inaccuracies anything not vocalized I made up)  
  
It was a stormy night, the rain pelted across his wings. He sat at a windowsill again, it seemed her family had left her in charge of the young baby again, a task she seemed to not like at all.  
  
This night in particular she was very upset and was threatening the baby to call on him. Not to hurt the child of course, the child could come home he wanted this girl.  
  
"I'll say the words." She said loudly. "No I mustn't," she then said almost dejectedly.  
  
The baby wailed on.  
  
"I wish"  
  
He heard his goblins around the room.  
  
"Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you maybe, take this child of mine far away from me!"  
  
Jareth almost laughed at her words, those were not the right words not even close.  
  
She then muttered saying she wished she did know the words then she said it.  
  
"I wish the goblins would come take you away, right now!" She added for emphasis.  
  
Toby vanished with the goblins instantly; Sarah came back into the room after she noticed it was unusually quiet.  
  
He materialized before her.  
  
Sarah gasped and took a step back, there was something so familiar about his eyes, she tried to get it out but all she could say was " You're him aren't you?"  
  
To be continued........ 


	6. Robert's Confession

A/N: I did up the rating a bit. Also what happened to my readers where did you go? Ok I hope everyone realizes that the last chapter basically ended where the movie began. I do not intend to rewrite the movie.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.  
  
Sarah awoke that morning like she had every other morning after her adventure. She would look over her small collection that reminded her of her journey, then she would check on Toby.  
  
However something new was on Sarah's wall, her diploma. Sarah had finished high school early in fact the summer after her Labyrinth adventure. She was already a college sophmore studying liberal arts and history.  
  
Also this was no ordinary morning for Sarah, it was Sarah's 18th birthday. She smiled at the thought, she was finnaly an adult, she reached on major milestone in her life.  
  
Robert paced nervously downstairs, he knew Sarah deserved to know the truth, he just wasn't sure if he could tell her.  
  
She walked down the stairs to have some breakfast.  
  
"Morning Sarah happy birthday." He smiled at her.  
  
"Morning Daddy, thank you," she kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"Sarah there is something I need to tell you, something that is not easy for me to say, or that will be easy for you to hear." He took her hand in his. "Sarah, I'm sorry to have to tell you this. I'm not your real father." He said shakely.  
  
"What, I don't understand?" She felt kind of dizzy.  
  
"I found your mother and you on a street corner, you were no more then a month old. She had bruises all over her face and body, I figured she ran from your real father. She had no place to go so I took you in."  
  
Sarah started to cry everything she knew was alive, she didn't even know her family, she never knew her mother, and now even Toby was not related anymore.  
  
"I am so sorry Sarah, I should have told you sooner." He looked down at the floor.  
  
"It is alright, this can not be easy on you either." She then gave him a hug. "You will always be my daddy." 


	7. Myrrdyn's Betrayel

A/N: Once again I wrote a short chapter, so it is only fair to those who are still reading this to offer another chapter quickly.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
Approximately 1 yr later.  
  
She looked out her window carefully brushing her long hair. She was nearly 18; her parents should have had her betrothed by now. She was still angry with them; her elder sister was to be married tomorrow to the current Elf ruler.  
  
She should have that opportunity; she was more cunning, more logical, and more skilful in battle. She took a deep breath in. She knew what she would have to do, she knew of a man who could help her, and for his freedom she would take his kingdom.  
  
She left her castle quickly; she would have a long journey ahead of her.  
  
Throughout the night she walked, stumbling some, getting scratched and bruised. None of this mattered now. Only finding King Amándir mattered.  
  
She knew the Oubliette would be difficult to find, it was placed near the Bog of Eternal Stench within the Goblin King's Labyrinth. She also knew the bog was created to keep people away from that place, away from finding him.  
  
It was dawn before she reached the outskirts of the walls of the great maze. She could hardly see through her eyes, but she kept moving ignoring her body's need for a lack of sleep.  
  
She entered through the doors and took a right turn walking along trying to find an opening. She heard many tales of this maze of its creatures. So she kept her eye out for something very small.  
  
"Allo miss," Said a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hello good sir, I am looking for an opening to reach the center." She replied to the small creature.  
  
"Well there is plenty of openings, there is one right across from you, go ahead try it out."  
  
She walked through it and took a turn left. She kept stumbling through hoping to find it, going through each obstacle.  
  
Then that unmistakable smell tickled her nose, she knew she was close.  
  
The she saw it the bog. She carefully walked around it, stepping gently to avoid getting any on her shoes. Looking for something that seemed out of place. Then she noticed a rose bush. She smiled she knew she had found it.  
  
She started to dig; it took her until midnight when her hand no longer felt earth. She shouted into the hole.  
  
"Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, have you come to execute me then?"  
  
"No I have come to release you."  
  
"Hurry then woman, time passes differently then you think."  
  
With his help she was able to create a hole large enough for him to climb for.  
  
Myrrdyn was shocked; he looked nothing like she had remembered when she had met him as a little girl.  
  
"Who are you, and why have you come?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm Myrrdyn, I am the second princess." She started to say.  
  
"Of the lands of the Misty Moore, yes I remember meeting you, when you were just a child." He said then smiled at her, he wondered why she would rescue him, surely her family would have told stories about him.  
  
"My sister is to marry, King Faran, the current ruler of the Elf Kingdom. Neither is appropriate for ruling a kingdom sir. I have come to offer you, your freedom in exchange for your assistance."  
  
He smiled wickedly, this girl had ambition as he had, yes she was like him in so many ways, he started to formulate a plan, she would be useful very useful, he would make sure she would not leave his side.  
  
"How willing are you to kill your sister?" He asked her forwardly.  
  
"What would be my reward?" She looked strait at him neither flinching nor budging an inch.  
  
"Ahhh you are a smart one, very well then, now that I am out of the oubliette I have the use of my magic again."  
  
He grabbed her hand and they disappeared.  
  
Instantly they found themselves in an old castle.  
  
Amándir walked through the hallways, carefully keeping Myrrdyn by his side.  
  
He found what he was looking for soon.  
  
"Daryn, my ally of so long ago." Amándir stated  
  
The old king smiled, yesss he thought now I can repay the Goblin King.  
  
"Amándir, how were you able to free yourself?"  
  
"Daryn may I present Princess Myrrdyn, she was of great assistance to me, and now she is willing to help me regain my throne, however in order for me to have it I will need to be married to her."  
  
Myrrdyn smiled sly fully, yes she had what she wanted, and she would be queen.  
  
"I am not sure how she will be of assistance sire." Daryn asked questioningly.  
  
"Well you see Daryn, Myrrdyn is the second Princess of the Misty moor, her elder sister is to be married to King Faran, Once their married her sister will have sovereignty. However If her sister were to dye then Myrrdyn would take her place, as heir, and as I am rightful ruler by blood the kingdom will be ours."  
  
Daryn smiled, yes this would work, it was time to beat Jareth at his game His nephew would no longer be an obstacle to the Goblin throne any longer.  
  
"Then ill marry you." He stated.  
  
The ceremony was quick, however that was unimportant, once King Daryn signed the paperwork, it was legal and binding.  
  
Daryn showed the couple to a guest room.  
  
To him the feel of a woman's body next to his was almost forgotten, and she was so young and so alluring.  
  
He began to slip his hands up her night clothing.  
  
She looked at him then glared "If you ever hurt me in any way, I will tear out your heart with my bare hands."  
  
Yes she would be perfect for him. He slipped inside her and consummated their marriage. 


	8. The Calling

A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews. I hope you keep enjoying this; I am really enjoying writing this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
Approximately 1 month before Sarah's Birthday.  
  
Sarah sat up in bed clutching her the back of her neck. This was the third time in the last month her neck had sharp stabbing pains. Sarah thought it might be tension, she worked very hard to graduate, maybe a little to hard.  
  
She started to make a pot of tea when the pain hit again, then she heard a voice, a voice she had not heard before. It was almost as if she was being called.  
  
The pain shot through her neck again, she doubled up in pain and fell to the floor. She felt a gush of wind. "Not you" She screamed, "Why are you doing this to me?" She said between sobs.  
  
A hand touched her hair. "I am sorry my lady, the pain should stop now that we have found you." A gentle voice said.  
  
Sarah looked up at the voice, she thought for a minute Jareth was doing all of this. "Who are you?" She rubbed her neck amazed the pain instantly vanished.  
  
"I am Ladoros high council to the Elf kingdom this is Harren the second in the high council. We have been looking for you for almost twenty one years now."  
  
"Why, what do you want from me?" She was breathing hard almost scared.  
  
"Your majesty we have come to take you home." He held out his hand.  
  
"I do not understand, and why did you call me your majesty?"  
  
"Your mother was Queen Lissalle of the Elf Kingdom. You are princess Sariya."  
  
"How can I be?" Sarah shook her head in confusion.  
  
"Your mother, left your father just after you were born, she hid herself and you with magic, however there was one thing she could not hide. You have a mark on the back of your neck."  
  
Sarah rubbed the back of her neck, she remembered once asking her father where it had came from but he honestly did not know the answer.  
  
"That mark was given to you just after your birth, it means you are betrothed, the sharp pains in your neck is a magic that was used to signal you. I assume that you are nearly 21."  
  
Sarah nodded. Still not understanding.  
  
"Princess Saryia, please follow us, there are those who will be able to help you, you can learn of your parents, your history. You are needed to bring peace in a time of war."  
  
Not knowing what else to do Sarah took the mans hand, and they vanished.  
  
She reappeared in a castle. She followed the men hesitantly.  
  
"My lady I am sure you have many questions but first we will help you to use your powers. You will be the only one to break your mothers magic on your appearance. Also we must make preparations for the wedding."  
  
"Wedding?" Sarah asked shocked.  
  
"Yes my lady you are to marry the day before you turn 21 if you do not the kingdom will be lost to the Trolls, as per an arrangement by your father."  
  
"I take it that would not be a good thing."  
  
"No my lady, the trolls would destroy our homes, our history. I apologize for putting such a burden on your shoulders."  
  
"Who am I to marry?" Sarah's head was swimming; here she was in land she did not know, in place that seemed as fantastical as the Labyrinth. Then she made a realization. "Excuse me, is this the Underground?"  
  
"Why yes my lady, but I assumed that you would have no remembrance of your homeland. Of course we hoped you would have memories, and that you would return home, of course your father searched for years trying to find you and your mother."  
  
"Why did she leave?" Sarah never remembering her mother wanted to know as much as she possibly could.  
  
"I am sorry I have to be the one to tell you this my lady," Ladoros gently told her, "However, your father was not a good ruler, he was abusive, and unkind. Your mother left to save herself, and more importantly you."  
  
"What happened to my father?"  
  
"A few years ago he attempted to start a war. You see, until you were declared dead you were given sovereignty over the Elf Kingdom. Your Father remarried, and had a son, and wanted him to be given sovereignty. The council would not allow it. So he went to attack the Labyrinth. Jareth however outsmarted him, set traps along the Labyrinth."  
  
"Jareth? " Sarah swallowed hard, she shifted nervously.  
  
"Yes my lady, the King of the Goblins, Jareth is one of the most powerful fae in the underground. Which is why your father betrothed you to him."  
  
Sarah sat down, trying to catch her breath, "I have to marry Jareth?"  
  
"Yes my lady in fact once we have you in your correct form, and your measurements, we will take you to the Goblin Kingdom immediately."  
  
After that Sarah no longer heard anything, she passed out onto the floor.  
  
"I was afraid she might do that," He said concerned. "Harren I need your assistance please."  
  
The other elf entered the room. They both gently lifted her and carried her to the room. 


	9. Amándir finds out

A/N: Ok Wow, again. I am being threatened with the Bog of Eternal Stench. To save my nose, I will update as much as possible, I am still trying to move.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.  
  
Amándir woke; they had been living in a small village on the outskirts of the Misty Moore. He had been careful not to show himself. Soon he would go to the Elf Kingdom and reclaim it.  
  
He was not sure what the year was, he would have to find out soon, the only thing that could foul his plans would be if his daughter were to return. Of course she could easily be dealt with.  
  
Myrrdyn was proving to be very useful, she would bring news of the current goings on. Plus she was very conniving and she knew how to take care of herself.  
  
She came into the small cottage bringing with her some bread. "Amándir, I have heard something most interesting."  
  
He nodded at her.  
  
"There is talk that the Elf Kingdom has its rightful heir?" She asked with a glare in her eye.  
  
"Sariya," He growled in anger. "Has it been 21 years? It must be if she has returned." He paced back and forth.  
  
"Who is Sariya?" Myrrdyn stomped her foot.  
  
"She is my daughter, her mother disappeared with her when she was a few days old. She must have hid very well, I looked for a very long time to find her."  
  
"Why did you not tell me of her before?"  
  
"All though it was never pronounced I thought she was dead."  
  
"Oh, so how does this affect our plans then."  
  
Amándir thought for a moment, pacing back and forth. "Well she was summoned back, She will have to marry Jareth, we will plan our attack for the wedding day. It is very important you keep your ear out for when that will be."  
  
Myrrdyn smiled; yes things were finally going to get started. 


	10. The Reunion

A/N: Thanks again faithful readers. In reply to the lengthen chapters request. As I mentioned in first chapter I am attempting to avoid babbling and loosing all my readers. I think it's about time for a Sarah and Jareth reunion. Oh and a special plead Jareth is kind in this please do not throw me in the bog for doing this to his character.  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own any part of the Labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
It had been two weeks that Sarah had came back to the underground. She was busy learning all she could about the history of her kingdom, attempting to govern it. And there were also the consistent fittings. She had many gowns made each intricate and reflecting nature at its most pure and most beautiful.  
  
When the ladies brought in her bridle gown, Sarah started to cry. The last two weeks, she tried as hard as she could to accept her fate, but she could not help but to feel despair. She had to marry Jareth.  
  
The next morning the sun rose through the windows, she climbed out of bed and sat at a vanity. Sarah gazed at the mirror, she was amusing her self with glamour magic, and she could make her self look like anything, a goblin, and a dwarf. Then she decided she wanted to see how she would look as herself.  
  
She closed her eyes, and let all the glamour fade from her appearance. When she opened them she couldn't believe it.  
  
Her hair had changed so that strands of pure gold weaved through it and sparkled. Her eyes changed to an emerald green. She had a slightly smaller nose, and her ears pointed. Her skin glowed with a silver sheen.  
  
"Your majesty," Ladoros started then gasped. "Forgive me my lady, but you are more exquisite then I possibly could imagine. I came to tell you that we must journey to the Goblin Kingdom, the wedding is to take place in 13 days."  
  
"I thought it was to be on my birthday?" Although it was only a day, it was one day sooner then she wanted.  
  
"My lady I know this is difficult for you. If I could have you married today I would." He sighed heavily, "It would be for your own protection."  
  
"My protection, what makes you think he would protect me." She said angrily.  
  
"My lady I hate to bring you this news. I know you do not remember your father, and to say what I must say might hurt you more then I can imagine. We have spies many spies; one of the spies has told me your father escaped from prison. I can only imagine he wants revenge on the Goblin King. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants." He paused for a moment then held her hand. "He might attempt to kill you"  
  
Sarah shook in her seat, "Why would he do that, I am his daughter."  
  
"Sariya, that would not matter to him, you are the only thing that is keeping him from regaining the kingdom."  
  
Sarah had begun to cry, she never felt so lost and so alone.  
  
"I have already spoken with King Jareth regarding this, he also feels the sooner we have you out of the kingdom the better."  
  
"Jareth knows I'm here?" Sarah swallowed hard.  
  
"Of course my lady he was informed of your return, he is most anxious to meet you.  
  
"I would not count on that." She sighed heavily.  
  
They left immediately; Sarah stared out the coach, wondering how Jareth would react when he saw her. Even though she looked like an elf, she still retained her looks. Jareth would recognize her. She thought maybe it was time she confessed.  
  
"Ladoros," She started.  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
"There is something I must tell you." She then filled Ladoros on how her father had given her the book, and how she had wished Toby away.  
  
"And you were able to return then, with this Toby?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then that means you conquered it, you beat Jareth at his own game." He started to laugh.  
  
"I am not sure what you find so amusing?" She wondered what possibly be so funny.  
  
"I am terribly sorry my lady, but you see, if you could not have been found, then you still would have married the Goblin King."  
  
"What!" She almost shouted.  
  
"You see my lady, about one year ago the high council had proclaimed that if the Elf Princess was not found, then Jareth was to marry the only girl who had conquered the Labyrinth. It is almost if you two were fated to be together"  
  
Sarah groaned, she had to marry Jareth; there was no way out of it.  
  
Jareth paced nervously, he was not looking forward to meeting the Elf Queen. The prospect of marrying Sarah had come and gone. Although he had never admitted it to her, he loved her very deeply but now he had to forget about her.  
  
He was also concerned, he knew Amándir had escaped, and feared he would attack at any moment, His army was ready for anything, however it wasn't as large as it should be.  
  
Then it came to him the perfect plan. He would marry the Queen when she arrived, the formal wedding would only be for show, and hopefully lure Amándir out of hiding.  
  
The carriage went through the familiar gate on the outskirts of the labyrinth. The carriage seemed to have a special path as it drove toward the goblin city.  
  
Then it stopped Ladoros stepped out and walked around, and opened the door, and escorted her to the door.  
  
The door opened and a very familiar face looked at her shocked.  
  
"Hello Hoggle," Sarah smiled, she kneeled down and gave the dwarf a hug.  
  
"Well let's get this over with then." Hoggle said nervously.  
  
Sarah took a deep breath in. Hoggle escorted them to the throne room.  
  
"Let me speak first my lady" Ladoros stated.  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
Jareth was looking out the window.  
  
"King Jareth, I have brought Queen Sariya."  
  
Jareth turned to greet them. He gasped no it couldn't be. "Sarah!" He walked over to her, looked her up and down then walked behind her.  
  
"What are you doing Jareth?" She asked angrily.  
  
He lifted her hair, directly on the back of her neck was his mark.  
  
"A mark, Sarah, One that was given to you at birth. Well I am sure you will not like my plan."  
  
"What plan would that be?"  
  
"Well first I must ask if you prefer Sarah or Sariya."  
  
"I'm still debating that myself." She sighed  
  
"Well for now I will call you Sarah, unless you ask otherwise. I am sure your counsel has informed you of your fathers past behavior, and if I'm not mistaken, his possible future plans."  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
"Good, then I feel it is for the best, that the Wedding is for show only, we should marry immediately, the council would then support me in building a defense against King Amándir."  
  
"Jareth, I find out I am a queen two weeks ago, and I'm expected to leave the life I have know for almost 21 years and rule a kingdom I know nothing of. Then to top it off I am told that I am engaged to you, the Goblin King and we have to marry." She started to cry.  
  
"I am sorry Sarah, you know I knew when I saw you, you seemed familiar, and I remember picking you up, your eyes held no fear of me, they still do not." He said calmly  
  
Sarah sighed. "Very well then, but don't expect me to kiss you." She glared at him.  
  
He attempted a smile, he was afraid it would go this way; he assumed she would have this reaction.  
  
Jareth summoned a fae council member who also inspected the marking on her neck. They were married immediately.  
  
"My lady," Ladoros spoke, "I must take my leave now there is much to do to ready an army."  
  
"Thank you Ladoros for everything." Sarah smiled at him.  
  
"You must be tired from your journey, I have prepared a room for you, I hope you will find everything you require." He said gently.  
  
Sarah followed him, there was something different about him, then she remembered, something more gentle.  
  
"Here it is, if you need anything, my room is down the hall and to the left. Or you can call for a servant." Jareth opened the door to the room. "Rest well Sarah."  
  
"Thank you." She went in the room, it was more beautiful then her room at the elf kingdom. Then she lay on the bed and started to cry. 


	11. Sarah's Discovery

A/N: I have said it before, I will say it again, you guys are great. Thanks for the new reviews and thanks for the people who keep reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the labyrinth or its inhabitants. I only own the ramblings of my imagination.  
  
For the next few days, Jareth paced the throne room, he expected Amándir to attack any moment. He hardly saw Sarah; she was busy trying to learn all the rules and proper etiquette for the formal wedding.  
  
Jareth sighed, since the day he saw her in the park he wanted Sarah for his wife and even though she was, it wasn't the way he wanted it to be.  
  
He walked along the corridor; he saw her standing outside on one of the balconies.  
  
He gently caresses her back, gently tousling her hair.  
  
"Please don't touch me Jareth." Sarah pleaded quietly.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"No, I'm frustrated, everything I ever knew was a lie. I grew up believing I was a normal girl, then my dad gives me the book, and then I come here for the first time, then when I'm eighteen my dad tells me he really isn't my dad, then less then a month ago I get told, that not only am I not human, I'm a long lost Elf Princess who just so happens to be promised to you." She said very quickly.  
  
"Sarah, I hope you know I can give you anything you require, anything you need, just ask it of me." He told her gently. Sarah started to cry. "Shhhhhh, it will be alright, he wrapped his arms around her. You have been through a great deal."  
  
"Your so different."  
  
"Sarah, I become whatever the contestant of the Labyrinth wants me to be, you wanted me as the villain who would stop at nothing to keep you from winning. Some of that is true I did not want you to win?"  
  
She struggled free from his hold, "Please Jareth, I do not need this right now."  
  
She walked back into the castle.  
  
Jareth sighed, it was amazing how beautiful she had become in five years, and he thought the Elf features added to her beauty. However he doubted that she would ever return his feelings.  
  
Sarah was not watching where she was going and bumped directly into Hoggle.  
  
"I am sorry Hoggle."  
  
"No worries, your majesty." Hoggle bowed  
  
"Please Hoggle call me Sarah."  
  
"If that is your wish my lady," He bowed again.  
  
Sarah glared at him.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying so, I think you should let Jareth help you"  
  
"I didn't ask for this Hoggle, I don't want to be a Queen, I don't want to be a wife"  
  
"No you didn't ask for it, neither did your mother Sarah."  
  
"You knew my mother?" She asked startled.  
  
"Yes I knew Lissalle. She was very pretty; your father wanted her only for her beauty. He saw her and told her she either marry him or she would die and so would all of her family. So to save her family she married King Amándir. He was cruel and heartless, he would abuse her, take other women into his bed. He did not know love. A few days after you were born she took me into confidence, she told me she was going to take you into hiding, she did not want you to live around him." He told her gently.  
  
"You mean you knew me when I was born." Sarah couldn't believe it.  
  
"I was your mother's messenger, I remember how scared she was that she would be found and killed. Her only concern was you."  
  
"Thank you Hoggle, I have no memories of my mother." She sighed.  
  
"Jareth will never hurt you Sarah."  
  
Sarah shook her head; she was still having conflicts within herself as to what Jareth really was. "I just do not know, Hoggle."  
  
Sarah looked out to the countryside, she saw something. "Hoggle do you see that?"  
  
"It looks like campfires, my lady"  
  
Sarah ran back towards the throne room. She was panting hard "Jareth, you must come immediately!" Then ran back towards the balcony. Jareth followed her. He saw the campfires, he sent a crystal out.  
  
"Its King Amándir, he must be planning on attacking tomorrow before the wedding."  
  
"Why before, why should that matter, I mean we are already married."  
  
"Your father does not know that, he assumes I would have followed strict protocol. You see as long as you were not married you only had your armies protection, but your father is still King so the army would have followed him. By becoming my Wife, you have the protection of the Goblins and the Council."  
  
Sarah nodded, Hoggle was right, Jareth wanted to keep her safe. "Thank you." She said.  
  
Jareth smiled. "We must prepare for the attack, we must act like we know nothing and still hold the wedding as planned."  
  
Sarah breathed tomorrow Sarah would meet her real father, and she was more afraid of that then she was of being married to Jareth 


	12. An Evening Conversation

A/N: Yes everyone I am back. Thank you again for all your wonderful feedback. Keep it coming. It had to happen, this chapter is Completely Mushy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
Sarah couldn't sleep. She was nervous for a number of reasons. Her father the Elf King could attack at any moment. Second although technically she was married to Jareth she would have to go through the formalities. Her mind and her heart were not in agreement either.  
  
She was confused as to her feelings for Jareth, the last week he had been kind, helpful, and comforting, nothing like she remembered from her previous journey.  
  
She finally rose from the bed and walked up the hall then stepped out onto a balcony. The campfires were slowly dieing out, letting her know that either the army was resting or they had moved on closer to the castle.  
  
Jareth was giving a few last minute instructions to the guards and decided he needed to get some rest. He walked out into the hall and noticed Sarah, and walked to her.  
  
"Can you not sleep?"  
  
"No, to restless I guess."  
  
"Yes I am as well." He paused, he looked at her just gazing out in the distance, and he allowed himself to chuckle.  
  
"What do you find so amusing?" She asked with a frown.  
  
"Just that I was so preoccupied with winning the contest I never realized how much you resemble your mother."  
  
"I have no memory of her. Robert, the man who raised me, said she died when I was a month old."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sarah, your mother was the most kind person I ever remember meeting. Yet your father was slowly destroying her. When you were born she didn't want him to hurt you all though that would have been impossible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He touched her neck on the spot where the mark was instantly her body felt a bolt of energy. "This mark was more of a symbol of my agreement to marry you, it was a way of offering you protection. I knew how your father was; I did not want any harm to come to you. I remember holding you in my arms when I gave you that mark. Your eyes held no fear. They still do not" He smiled at her.  
  
"Jareth, how old are you?" She hesitated in asking, but obviously he was at least as old as her father.  
  
Jareth laughed. "Older than you can possibly imagine, but no worries Sarah, I am immortal, as well as you are. Age does not matter."  
  
"There seems so many." She sighed looking at the slowly fading campfires.  
  
"Were prepared, you have nothing to worry about. Here let me give you something." He took something out of his shirt. He then placed the chain around her neck and clasped it. "According to tradition I should wait until tomorrow to give you this, however since technically you are my wife, we will ignore tradition this once."  
  
Sarah glanced down; it was a crescent moon pendant that exactly resembled his. "It looks like yours."  
  
"Yes it is a symbol being the Goblin Queen. The council will have no doubt that I have already bound you to me. So you see there is nothing to worry about."  
  
"I just wish" she started.  
  
"Sarah, you know better." He said teasingly, he glanced at her again; she was so stunning underneath the moonlight. He did not now how she would react but at this moment he did not care.  
  
He carefully turned her head toward him, gently playing with the strands that fell in her face. At first she tried to pull away, but he pulled her closer to him, his face was inches from hers.  
  
"Jareth please don't do that," She said nervously.  
  
He simply smiled at her then took her mouth in his.  
  
Sarah felt the electricity of the kiss pass through her, her whole being felt alive, she found her self responding to his kiss, opening her mouth to him. He pulled her tight to him wrapping his arms around her intensifying the kiss. Sarah found herself wrapping her arms around him. His hands caressed her back, and she realized he was ungloved. The feel of his hands against her skin sent sensations through her she never felt before.  
  
Jareth was the first to pull away although his body wanted him to continue. Sarah looked at him and smiled.  
  
She sighed why did it take her so long to realize she loved him. He would make everything all right.  
  
"Jareth, I want to apologize?"  
  
"Whatever for Sarah?" He gently cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"For not realizing I loved you sooner."  
  
He smiled. "Sarah, I have waited so long for you to say that." He kissed her again more passionately then before. Sarah found her self responding just as hungrily.  
  
Jareth moaned into her mouth, he wanted her, and needed her more then he had ever needed anyone.  
  
"Sarah" Jareth started.  
  
Sarah sighed. "No, please don't say anything, lets not end this, please."  
  
He smiled, and kissed her again. Within a moment he transported them to his chambers. Sarah didn't even seem to mind, in fact she intensified her kisses.  
  
He gently removed her robe, and she gently unbuttoned his shirt. Their kisses became more passionate and needy. Their bodies were pressed against one another's.  
  
He gently lifted her and carried her to the bed, gently laying her down, then joining her. 


	13. Endings and Begginings

A/N: You guys are so great, it's going to be hard to end this, but I have an idea for a sequel. Also if anyone is interested I am considering upping the rating of this story. It will be adult in nature. Please email me at kathrynlenard@hotmail.com. If you're interested and as soon as I get it updated I will send out an email. Thanks again for all your wonderful support.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
Sarah felt the sunlight hit her face and she stretched out. The first thing she noticed was that there was a warm spot on the bed, however there was no body next to her. She opened her eyes on the pillow next to her was a single rosebud and a piece of parchment. She unrolled the paper.  
  
My dearest Sarah, I apologize for not staying to see you awaken. It was my desire to have you lie in my arms until then. However it is considered very bad luck, and against proper decorum that the groom sees the bride before the wedding.  
  
I hope you will forgive, this absence. Do not worry about today, everything will be fine.  
  
With love, Jareth.  
  
Sarah smiled and tenderly caressed the rose she climbed out of bed and dressed in her previous days clothes and left for her room.  
  
After that Sarah really did not have much time to think, her maids were busy doing her hair, and dressing her for the wedding.  
  
She glanced at her reflection. She smiled as she carefully tucked the pendant inside the dress, she knew it would not be wise to reveal her and Jareth were already married unless it was a last resort.  
  
She carefully placed the veil overhead, hiding her features and waited patiently for her escort.  
  
Jareth paced nervously, he knew Amándir could attack at any moment. He hoped Sarah would be alright.  
  
The music started, the guests stopped murmuring. He took his place in front of the alter and waited somewhat patiently.  
  
Sarah's attendants came in first, then she came through the archway. Jareth smiled in awe. She was more beautiful then he possibly could have imagined.  
  
The High Fae council was there in procession. The leader came to the alter.  
  
He kept with formalities then he said the line "If there is anyone present who wishes to speak against this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
"I speak against it." Amándir stepped towards the alter, many members of the crowed gasped in shock. "The girl is a fraud, I declare war on the Goblin Kingdom for and Offense against the Elf Kingdom."  
  
The high council convened the leader "Jareth, do you have any proof that this girl is Sariya."  
  
"Your graces, I can, however she must be allowed to remove her veil."  
  
There was some murmuring, this had never been done before.  
  
The high councilman spoke. "Very well then, however she must keep her face towards us."  
  
Jareth walked to her. Gently lifted the veil from her head, Sarah was careful to only look at the council members who all gasped in unison. He gently lifted her hair. "Come Amándir it is the very mark I made 21 years ago."  
  
"You have recently made that mark, it is still deception." He spat. He had to convince the council of this lie.  
  
"Your honors, I know it is against many rules, but King Amándir only has to look at her to know it is his daughter." Jareth spoke quickly.  
  
Once again there was much chattering. The council agreed quickly. "Very well then" The head one stated.  
  
Sarah turned and for the first time looked at her father. She saw some of her features in him, his nose, and his eyes, but she must have looked more like her mother.  
  
"You insolent fool, how dare you use glamour and have her look like Lissalle. I forbid this marriage she is not my daughter, my daughter is dead."  
  
The crowd gasped, Jareth though knowing he might say this already had a plan in action. "Very well then, Council men, you remember about 5 years ago a young woman defeated the Labyrinth." There was nodding. "Sariya, the council remembers what you looked like in human form, would you kindly use your glamour."  
  
Sarah smiled, she actually liked the way he said her proper name, then she closed her eyes and let the magic flow through her, instantly she looked like the human form that she had lived as for twenty years.  
  
The council gasped. "This is all part of Jareth's tricks." Growled Amándir. "I demand the ruling of my kingdom."  
  
Sarah quickly turned back to her normal state. "That you cannot have." She spoke quickly. She saw a young woman standing faithfully behind him.  
  
"And why is that, you are nothing but an imposter." He said slyly. He was sweating he did not know the girl would look so very much like her mother had.  
  
"Because according to the council if Jareth were to marry, no matter whom is bride he would automatically be given the Elf Kingdom."  
  
"Yes that is so, however, you are not married." He smirked.  
  
Sarah carefully drew out the pendant from her dress. "I do apologize your majesty, but I have proof otherwise."  
  
Jareth smiled proudly at her, she was being braver then he could have thought possible.  
  
There were general murmurs in the crowd, things like this did not generally happen in the Underground.  
  
"You will not win this time Jareth." Amándir yelled, and instantly drew his sword. He started rampaging toward Jareth.  
  
Jareth instantly withdrew his sword and the two men were fighting at once. Then all of Amándir's men came in swords carried in, slashing their way through the crowds. The council made an instant call, and suddenly in the room appeared a fae army that none had seen before  
  
Sarah quickly moved to the highest point in the room to give herself protection. Her heart was beating fast in her chest.  
  
Many men were dying and falling to the floor. The room was littered with swords and blood.  
  
Sarah suddenly felt a cold blade against her neck.  
  
"You will not be allowed to live." A soft voice said. "The kingdom will be mine, if I have to destroy you to get it. I should have married the goblin king." Myrrdyn hissed in her ear.  
  
Sarah swallowed hard, "Please, I know father has turned you this way but there is still time." She said gently.  
  
"I am his wife you fool." She spat Sarah swallowed this girl couldn't be older then she was, she then remembered what Jareth had said that age did not matter in the underground. Sarah then did the only thing she could think of, she made herself vanish and instantly reappear at the back of Myrrdyn.  
  
"If you run, no harm will come to you." Sarah said.  
  
"I do not intend to run, nor do I intend to be harmed." She growled, and turned drawing a knife and stabbing Sarah in the shoulder blade. Sarah winced but thought quickly, she drew her sword and also made a move to only wound the girl, but in a movement the girl made Sarah saw the sword go right through the girls heart.  
  
Myrrdin fell to the floor, Sarah bent down and started to cry.  
  
Jareth scanned the room trying to find her but did not see her. Amándir was not giving up easily. Then he completely disappeared on him. Jareth quickly scanned the room for him. Amándir came up behind him, I will dispose of you yet.  
  
Jareth made a swift movement, then his sword was against his throat.  
  
"You do not have the courage to kill me Jareth, otherwise you would have done it 4 yrs ago." He smiled wickedly.  
  
"I should have done it 21 yrs ago, Amándir" He spat.  
  
The two men were circling around each other. In one swift movement Amándir tried to take Jareth's head, but Jareth was too quick. He quickly over came Amándir, then threw him to the floor stabbing him through the lower part of his abdomen. He moved away slowly, he had no intentions of killing this man.  
  
But Amándir was not about to give up, and started advancing again, more agile more quickly. Jareth then rounded bringing his sword around. Then Amándir's head fell to the floor.  
  
Instantly the fighting stopped, without their leader there was no reason to continue.  
  
Sarah stood wondering why it had become so quiet. She saw Jareth sitting on the stairs talking to a council member.  
  
She quickly ran to be beside him.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked quickly.  
  
He smiled. "Yes now I know your well"  
  
The high councilman spoke. "Your majesty it seems in all this commotion we have forgotten the reason for being here. However as this priest tells us that he personally preformed the ceremony upon the Ladies arrival, this would be just a formality."  
  
Jareth nodded.  
  
"We will help you to properly burry these men, sire, ladies and gentleman, I would like to introduce the new queen of the Labyrinth and Elf Kingdom, the Lady Sarah."  
  
Sarah breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good sir," Jareth quickly said. "You must believe that she really is the Princess Sariya." Jareth showed the mark to the councilman.  
  
"Yes of course," He touched the mark, no it wasn't recent. "Very well then, Queen Sariya of the Labyrinth and Elf Kingdom."  
  
There was some general cheering. Sarah however looked a little forlorn. The precession was leaving the building where the battle had just occurred.  
  
"What is the matter my love" Jareth said taking her hand.  
  
"I just killed her, I did not mean to, but she is dead because of me." She teared up again.  
  
Jareth wrapped a protective arm around her. "I understand Sarah I really do. I once did the same." Jareth then told her of the battle and how he accidentally killed Prince Malek who was only 7 at the time, but faithfully following his fathers footsteps.  
  
They walked out together in each other's arms, He then kissed her. They looked at each other and smiled. Sarah knew that no matter what the future held they could manage to get by.  
  
"Jareth one request."  
  
"Yes my love, anything"  
  
"Can you call me Sariya, I like when you say it." She smiled, the sooner she accepted this life the better.  
  
"Of course my Sariya." He kissed her again.  
  
In the room a young man of 16 rose. This was the second time he had faked his death. He remembered his father telling him how to make it appear Jareth killed him then he was to disappear into hiding.  
  
His father found him a few days ago, living quietly in a small town.  
  
He walked over to his father. He sighed heavily, no his father had not faked it. "Do not worry father." Malek said. "I will not disappoint you, I will have revenge on Jareth.  
  
Malek walked out of the room and started a journey away from the castle.  
  
The remaining of the evening, the council members began to bury the bodies.  
  
Jareth stood holding Sariya protectively at his side.  
  
"Jareth" She smiled.  
  
"Yes my love."  
  
"I think I am ready to leave this party." She said winking.  
  
Jareth took her hand and they quietly walked into the castle, only thinking of each other.  
  
A/N:  
  
Got to love plot twists.  
  
Sequel to come soon. 


End file.
